


Five Christmas Presents Rachel Gives Keith

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Card Fic, Christmas, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five gifts Rachel sends to Keith during the 90s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Christmas Presents Rachel Gives Keith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamapanama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamapanama/gifts).



> Originally tucked inside J's Christmas card in December 2009.

1\. His first Christmas in Bristol, Rachel sends him a Hot Wheels car. It's a Pontiac Fiero in an obnoxious shade of green, and Keith keeps it on his desk. He plays with it on the days he misses her the most.

2\. Stuffed inside a padded envelope is the ugliest tie he has ever seen, and a Post-it note that says only, "Dare you." He wears it on the air for a week straight until Rachel calls him and begs him to stop. He doesn't wear it again until the night of her birthday.

3\. It takes some finagling and a little help from Dan, but the Christmas before Rachel turns twenty-two, Keith comes home from work and finds her passed out on his couch, her scarf still tied loosely around her neck.

4\. One year, December passes without a card, a package, or a phone call. But in early February, he opens his mailbox and finds a copy of her dissertation. He grins for a week.

5\. She spends six months telling him about her new girlfriend, and, a week before Christmas, she calls him and says, "You have to meet her, Keith; you're going to love her. Come visit us for Christmas."


End file.
